Not The Story of My Life
by Liee2Me
Summary: In the past 24 hours,I had forgetten everything about my life, had a major make out session with some dude i bearly knew, and got stalked by this total creeper. Way to have a good day. JACOBxOC R&R pleasee
1. The Girl and The Guy

**A/N:**

**So, this is my first official story and I'm nervous. I know this is a sucky first paragraph, lol but I tried my best. So yeah the girl,no name yet (help?), is found in the woods and Jacob imprints. :o **

**LOL; pleasseee R&R **

**3,loveeee**

**-Lie c;**

The girl lay on the rubble in the forest, her breathing scarce, the little clothing she had was torn to shreds. She couldn't open her eyes; it took all of her strength just to breathe. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be at home with, her sister? What was her sister's name again? Did she even have a sister? Her head felt woozy and it hurt like someone had dumped a pile of bricks on her head. Her name, she had to remember her name. Her heart beat increased; she couldn't remember her name. It was cold, so cold. She had goose bumps all over her legs and arms. Then she heard the crunch of leaves and sticks. Her heart beat increases and her short breathes become shorter. Someone's sniffing her hand. She felt the heat overcoming the cold and then she blacked out.

The girl came to, her ribs were throbbing with pain and her head hurt. Someone was whispering and it hurt just to hear. She opened her eyes; she was lying on a small twin bed. The walls were painted a soft blue color and the bed's comforter was blue also. She looked around scared out of her wits. Did she live here? What was she doing here? She didn't feel safe and she had to leave. She put one foot on the floor and stumbled to the floor, making a huge racket. The girl mentally cursed, she was hoping for a speedy escape.

People rushed into the room, they watched her lying on the floor, desperation showing on her face. Why were they just staring? Why didn't they help? The tallest man ran to her and carried her back to the bed. She sighed, acting like she didn't want to be treated like a baby, but the truth was that she definitely wanted to be treated this way.

"Are you all right?" a beautiful lady, with three large scars across her face, asked her. The lady looked generously worried. The girl tried to find her voice; she spoke a word, and then cleared her throat.

"No, i wake up in a strange ass room, with strangers wearing just my undergarments. Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you people? Who the fuck am I?" she screamed, her voice coming out strangely loud. They all jumped at her harsh words and she instantly felt guilty, she cleared her throat trying to find her anger again but she felt sadness and grief,

"I'm Sam; this is my fiancée, Emily. These losers are Embry, Quil and Seth." The tall man, Sam, indicated. The three boys, or well men, smiled at her eagerly, it was very flattering and the girl felt self-conscious all of a sudden. All four of the men were tall, tan, buff and extremely handsome. The girl bit her lip, covering herself with the comforter up to her neck, realizing up that she was in her underwear and bras. They didn't seem to cover anything all of a sudden.

"You're in La Push, Washington. Do you know where you live?" Emily asked her, the girl's mind reeled. Washington? What the hell was a Washington?

"I can't even remember my damn name, much less where the hell i live!" the girl snapped. They all looked at her like if she had grown a fucking eye on her forehead or something; it pissed her off more then ever. Sam looked at his fiancée, with a look that said 'make her calm down or she leaves the fuck out of here'. The girl rolled her eyes, she didn't need anybody's help, and she could do fine about all by herself.

"La Push is an Indian reservation by the coast of Washington, really close to the town of Forks." Emily's reassuring voice said.

"Do you guys have casinos?" The girl asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The three guys cracked up and Sam looked pissed. She guessed she was offending his tribe, not that she gave a shit.

"No, we don't have casinos. Good idea thou." that Embry kid, smiled and winked at her. Gross, she thought. The last thing she wanted in the world was to get hit on.

"Look little girl, we found you on the forest floor, passed out. You're all bruised up and i don't give a flying rat's ass if you're in bad condition but you need to stop with all this shit with my fiancée!" Sam screeched. Gosh, what the fuck was his problem? He started shaking and the dudes and the chick looked worried. The girl wondered if the scars on the beautiful lady's face were his fault.

"Sorry, but i am allowed to be a little flustered when i don't remember where i live, or who i Am." the girl looked at them nervously. She realized that she probably wasn't going to see her family ever again, that is if she suddenly remembered. She felt scared and exposed in this new place, with new faces. It brought tears to her eyes.

Emily's face softened; at least she understood.

"Look, honey, we're going to a bonfire tonight, i was wondering if you wanted to come. It's down by the beach. I'll lend you some clothes." Emily smiled sweetly and the girl couldn't help but feel comforted. It was nice.

"Yes, please." she smiled and the rest of them relaxed.

"Great. I'll go get some of my old clothes." Emily smiled.

"One question thou, what the fuck is a Washington?"

They had arrived at the bonfire and she was introduced to more than a million people. She didn't remember the names, and honestly she didn't care. She hoped she would bang her head again and she would remember everybody that was in her life. Emily and her husband were ok, La Push was beautiful and the guys were pretty hot; but she wondered what happened and why she didn't seem to remember anything.

Now she was lying on the cold, soft sand right next to the fire, thinking. Everybody tensed and made faces like if they smelled something bad, she knew that it wasn't her, she had taken a shower before. She sat up and saw this tall, buff and really cute guy, mostly all the guys here were like that she realized, the guy was walking with medium height, pale and kind of plain looking girl. She put on the sunglasses Sam and Emily had lent her, in order to hide that huge black eye on her face.

She didn't know why, but she felt kind of self-conscious and shy. She lay down, her face lying on top of the sand. Every time she breathed in sand came into her nose. She heard the cute guy walk over to Sam and Emily, who were sitting on a log...right next to the girl. Her heart sped up and she chanted in her head for Sam not to introduce them. She acted confident and tough but the truth was that she was scared. Scared of what was going to happen from now on, was she going to stay with Sam and Emily? Or would they kick her out on the street.

The girl heard him walk over to Sam and Emily and introduce the girl as Bella. No, no, no, she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, tiny." Sam called the girl. The girl silently cursed, Sam had started calling her tiny just for kicks. So what if she was a foot and a half shorter than him? Five feet is the new six feet. "This is my friend, Jacob."

Jacob. She repeated that name in her head, the blush spreading onto her cheeks. This was silly; she didn't have to act this way. Boys were idiots anyways, they always left you. Atleast, that what she thought they did, she really couldn't remember anything.

"Nice to meet you." she mumbled into the sand and shot him a peace sign, unsuccessfully. It turned out that he was standing right next to her and when she picked up her hand, she punched him in his crotch. Jacob gasped and doubled onto the sand. The girl sat up, the rest of the people at the bonfire started to laugh, while the Bella chick glared at her.

"Jake? Are you ok?" Bella kneeled next to him, and the girl huffed. She got to touch him, and she didn't. Almost tentavily the girl went over to him, the blush probably more visible. She cautiously took off her sunglasses, she bit her lip nervously and her hands shook. She was so stupid; this had to happen to her, especially with the cutest guy off all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." the girl apologized; she cautiously put her hand on his arm. The heat radiating off of him was electrifying, the moment she touched his arm, it was like static. She pulled back her hand at once and Jacob sat up straight. He stared at her in the eyes, his face in awe. She blushed a deeper red and Bella glared at her more deeply. This set the girl off, this was by far the weirdest bonfire ever. She glowered and pushed Jacob away, crossing her arms. Sam cursed and Emily beamed.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" she screamed, her eye twitching. This was really starting to freak her out. What a great, oh fucking day.

Stupid boys.


	2. Helppp,!

Hey guys,

should i continue this story?

Or just forget it?

Please be honest.

Love,

-Lie;


	3. Screw you, Jacob Black

**_A/N-_**

**_Hey guys, it's me Lie. I've decided to continue this story. Thank you guys for all those reviews! You guys rock XD totally made my day!_**

**_I've found a name for mystery girl, after watching Gossip Girl and brainstorming, haa and well you'll find out her name…later:P_**

**_Disclaimer: Is my name on the cover of Twilight? LOL, nooo }':_**

Jacob had found her, his soul mate. Now he could leave Bella alone! He had his own. Jacob turned around and looked at Bella, who frankly was looking a bit bored; he didn't know what she found so attractive about her. She looked scrawny, pale and come to think of it, she was really annoying. He groaned and looked back at HER, he didn't know her name and it killed to know that she had forgotten it. Her own name, where she lived, her family; it hurt like a mother to know that she didn't know anything at all anymore. What didn't hurt was that she didn't remember if she had a past boyfriend. Jacob liked that.

Turns out that Sam and Emily found her on the forest passed out. She didn't remember anything from her life, even Emily had asked her Twenty Questions and after number 3 she nearly bit Emily's head off. Embry and Quil told him about her, but what they left out were the injuries. The bruises, the scratches and the cigarette burns all over her small, frail body. Somebody had hurt her, his imprint had been hurt. It took all his strength not to phase.

She glared at him, from the other side of the fire. After he had stared stupidly at her, she had cussed him out in front of everybody. Sam ordered Jake to go sit down and he did obediently. Now he was staring at her, her huge light, hazel eyes, her puffy red lips, and her dark curly mane. She was beautiful, everything that he ever wanted.

The girl rolled her eyes; that creepy Jacob guy was staring at her in a very weird way but strangely, it felt nice and comfortable; it was better than the rest of the looks she was getting from the rest of the guys. Sam and Emily were tense, and they kept looking at her like if they expected her to go crazy, like before. She went all Britney Spears on his ass. It was hilarious.

She chuckled darkly, which cause Jacob to glance up at her. She rolled her eyes, tired of him. She stood up and started walking to the forest; she needed some alone time, away from him.

"Where are you going?" Jacob grabbed her by the elbow. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, she blushed.

"Away from you and your perverted stares." she snapped, Sam and Emily looked on kind of worried. Jacob looked hurt and she felt bad, but then she felt disgust at herself. Why did she have to hurt him every time? "Look, I'm going to go for a walk. My ass is getting numb and i have sand up my vagina." Jacob blushed; gosh this kid had an innocent mind.

"Can I-?"

"No!" she growled and wrenched her elbow from his grasp. This was borderline creepy, it was no longer cute. It had actually long passed the borderline and was now half way to Mexico. She stomped to the woods and huffed. Her arm hurt from where he was gripping her, her eyes watered. She stumbled blindly thru the woods, wiping the tears from her face when she collided with someone's chest. She gasped and fell to the floor.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!" the guy picked her up from the ground. She looked at his warm brown eyes that were so much like Jacob's. She shook her head, why was she thinking about that bone headed weirdo?

"It's ok." she mumbled still dumbfounded. He smiled the friendliest smile, and she looked away. He was way too friendly for her taste, but nonetheless he was cute. He looked the same as the rest of the guys in La Push, tall, tan, buff and extremely handsome. They were like clones, with very different personalities.

"I'm Collin, and you are?" he asked, his eyes full of light, he had such a childlike aura to him.

"Vanessa." she blurted out, that wasn't her real name. She didn't even remember her real name, but before the bonfire Emily and she were watching old Gossip Girl reruns and she liked the name. Vanessa. Now she needed to find a last name.

"Vanessa." he repeated. She, uh, Vanessa heard someone walking, leaves rustling. She panicked and grabbed Collin's hand, and ran towards the trees. Collin followed like a little puppy on a leash. She knew who was following her, stupid Jacob. Vanessa heard someone moving towards them, panicked again, pushed Collin against the tree and kissed him.

He was stunned at first, and then he started kissing her back. His lips were moving against hers, Vanessa liked it. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. She hoped she was doing it right, that she wasn't messing up. He tasted sweet, like honey, but it didn't taste right; she still went thru the motions. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Jacob; she smiled as she thought about the love struck look Jacob had given her.

Collin pulled her closer, eagerly. Vanessa hissed, she had bruises all over her body and Collin had probably made her a new one. Collin didn't notice, still kissing her; he didn't even pull away for air. She pushed him away gently, Collin pouted.

"People need to breathe, kid." she looked around and tried to hear if Jacob was still looking for her. She sighed a huff of relief, Jacob was gone. Collin's eyes were big as saucers and he pushed her away. 'What the fuck?"

"Collin. Get. Away. From. Her."

"Uh, Jake. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, i swear." Collin looked like he was about to pee his pants. Vanessa's heart sped up and she didn't want to look back, she knew he was there.

"He's right behind me right?" Vanessa asked, clenching her fist. She wanted to make out with Collin and his wandering hands in peace, not being dragged back to the bonfire by Jacob the party pooper.

"Tiny," Jacob began.

"It's Vanessa, jackass!" she walked away from them and went towards the bonfire.

'Vanessa?' Jacob thought. Vanessa Black. It was perfect; he imagined their wedding, him, wearing a rented tux and her in her beautiful white wedding dress. Her wild curls loose and the yellow specks in her bright eyes, contrasting the brown in them.

Jacob started walking to the bonfire, leaving a frightened Collin behind. He would deal with him later; right now he had bigger things on his mind. What were they going to name their kids? He's always liked the name Zoe, if it was a girl. But if it was a boy he was going to name him, Liam. His sisters were in love with the dreaded Liam hemsworth and he liked the name. Liam and Zoe Black. Perfect.

Would they have twins? He started to chuckle to himself, imagining two little black haired, amber eyed twins running around. How is he going to take care of two kids? He sat next to Bella, who shot him a 'WTF?' kind of look. Jacob looked over the fire to a pissed off Vanessa, who flipped him off. Jacob frowned, how were they supposed to have little Zoe and Liam like this?

_**A/N-**_

_**Sorry if it's kind of short :/ lol I promise a super long chapter by Thursday **_

_**Pleasee revieww, they makee my day!**_

-Lie


	4. Love's Just a 4 Letter Word

**A/N-**

**Your reviews make me smile and cheer, seriously. When I read them, I woke up my parents who were sleeping; who grounded me for being on the computer so late. -.- Parents.**

**I don't own twilight, if I did then I would have put Leah and Jacob together, oh and I would have made Emmett 100 times awesomer!:D**

Vanessa couldn't sleep that night; the look on Jacob's face haunted her. Not to mention that Collin had avoided her at all costs during the bonfire. Of course it didn't help that Jacob had been glaring at the poor kid every time he snuck a glance at Vanessa. The bonfire was in the least words, boring. A man on a wheelchair, who was apparently Jacob's father, started telling stories about the tribe and Vanessa had to fight to urge to fall asleep, which was super hard. The stories were faker then Kim Kardashian's butt. Werewolves, she thought. Hilarious, just simply hilarious. Werewolves didn't exist, did they?

Billy said that they werewolves were the tribe's leaders and such crap. Obviously, they were high on weed when they saw the 'werewolves'. Vanessa chuckled, werewolves were supposed to kill the vampires. She rolled her eyes, vampires and werewolves are not real.

Somebody tapped on her window from the outside and she sat up straight, her heart pounding. Vampires and werewolves are not real, she repeated. They tapped again; Vanessa sat there on the bed, clutching her heart. She was getting freaked out of her mind; it was not a good time to think about Billy and his fairytales. She grabbed the most lethal thing in the room, a hairbrush and made her way to the window. She held her breath, and opened the curtains in one quick motion.

Collin stood right in front of the window, she almost screamed but then she remembered that Sam and Emily were sleeping. Vanessa swallowed her scream; what was Collin doing here?

Meanwhile, Jacob stood outside of Emily's and Sam's house; hoping that the window he was lying under was Vanessa's. His mind was clear, everybody was asleep...or so he thought. Jacob ears perked up at the sound of someone stirring inside the house, followed by a giggle. His eyes widened with fear, and then it started, louder.

Jacob whimpered silently and backed up, into a tree. He cursed, as the tree fell, causing a domino effect. He didn't move for a while and listened for any movement inside the house, it was dead quiet. Jacob stays still for a moment or so, his heart beating so loudly he was surprised that Sam didn't hear it. Then he heard the giggle again, quietly and then Sam chuckling. Gross, Jacob thought, Sam and Emily are having sex.

Jacob turned around and ran far, far, away; letting his wolf-self take over. He'll see her tomorrow anyway. Right now, he needed to protect his innocent mind from the dirty things happening right inside that house.

Vanessa and Collin were lying on her bed, quiet. Collin had come to apologize and to come visit her. She had punched him in the gut and he doubled over, and lost his breath for a while. Then she hugged him and then that's when they heard the trees falling outside. Collin looked scared and Vanessa groaned. Then they lay on her bed, her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, and tried to drift off in sleep. Collin started to chuckle and her head bounced on his chest.

"Emily and Sam are having sex." Collin started to snicker and tears ran down his eyes.

"Gee, thanks for that mental image." she snapped. Collin was shaking like an earthquake. "Can you hear them?" Collin nodded and Vanessa groaned. This was beyond awkward and creepy. Collin started to stroke her hair and Vanessa sighed, happily. She knew that this 'thing' between her and Collin was just friendly, teenagers having fun. Of course, normal friends don't sneak in during the middle of the night but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she had someone, a friend, and a friend that cared about her. That was all she really needed right now.

.[.[.[.[.[[

Vanessa woke up to insistent knocking on the door, she looked around, surprised. She sat up, she was super sweaty and Collin was still asleep a cute look on his face. She giggled and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" She leaned against the door, and looked at Collin's sweet sleeping face. He looked adorable and he was drooling like a puppy. Somebody mumbled something from the other side of the door that she couldn't make out. "What?"

"It's Jacob; Vanessa, we need to talk." He sounded so desperate that she sighed.

"I'm naked, let me change." She could practically hear him blushing thru the door; he mumbled a quick 'Ok' and walked away. She tried to wake Collin up in fifty different ways, pinching him, covering his nose, kissing him, then she kneed him in the nuts and he woke up, gasping.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I need you to leave right now. Jacob's outside and he's waiting for me." Collin stood up so fast, he nearly knocked her down. He shot her a quick smile and ran out of the window. This kid was in a hurry to leave. Vanessa brushed her teeth and happily walked to the kitchen. She started to whistle, and then stopped herself. She wasn't supposed to be happy; she was supposed to be sad and gloomy. She was going to see Jacob after all.

"Hi." She snapped, and sat on the sofa, crossing her arms. She was so jittery and happy, maybe it was because of Collin.

"Hey." Jacob sat on the other side of the sofa, smiling happily. "I was wondering if you wanted to go eat breakfast." Vanessa's heart leaped; of course she wanted to eat breakfast with him. She rolled her eyes and tried to act uninterested, she failed hugely and Jacob's eyes gleamed.

Twenty minutes later, they were driving to the nearest McDonalds. Jacob kept glancing at her nervously and his hand kept twitching. Vanessa looked out of the window, avoiding Jacob's glances. She had only agreed to this breakfast because she couldn't look Emily and Sam in the eye after what Collin had told her last night.

"Dude! Did you see that wolf?" Vanessa yelled, excitedly. The beige wolf was walking down the edge of the forest, looking at the passing car. It was huge, almost five feet; Jacob chuckled at her bewildered expression.

"Don't worry that wolf won't hurt you." Vanessa scowled. Was he laughing at her?

"Yeah, but I can hurt you. So you better stop laughing." She punched him in his arm, and winced. What was he, made of steel? Like Superman, she thought, giggling.

"Agressive."

"You should see me in bed." he stopped laughing at once, and blushed. He mumbled something incoherent and Vanessa glared at him. Jacob ordered at the drive thru about a million McMuffiins for himself and one for Vanessa. Jacob was quiet all the way back to La Push and bit his lip. He also kept glancing hungrily at the bag, but that was a different story. Jacob parked his car at the beach, and then looked at Vanessa expectantly.

"We could go eat in the sand." He suggested, shyly. Vanessa wondered what was up with him, one moment he was Mr. Confident the other he was Mr. Shy. Maybe he was bipolar or mentally ill. Vanessa opened the door and walked to the beach. Jacob plopped on the ground, next to her. They ate in silence for a few moments and then Vanessa saw HER; the girl from the bonfire, Bella. She sneered and crossed her arms, when she saw her heading towards them.

"Jake!" Bella yelled in a high, excided voice. Jacob stood up and ran to her, eagerly and hugged her. Vanessa rolled her eyes, and mimicked Bella's abnormally high voice.

"This is Vanessa, the girl from last night." Jacob introduced her, a huge smile on his face; Vanessa ignored him, looking out at the ocean and at the tourists. A middle age woman was walking in a two piece that did not do her justice. Vanessa looked away in disgust.

"Hi." Bella stated her jaw clenching. What was her problem? Did she have some sort of disease that caused her to be a bitch to everybody? "So Jake I was wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles to go watch a movie. Edward's, uh, you know." She glanced at Vanessa, who was too busy looking at the middle aged woman again; did she really not know how bad she looked? Vanessa repressed the urge to go up to her and tell her.

"I would love to, but I can't. Vanessa and I were going to go shopping for clothes, for her, I mean." Jacob smiled at Vanessa, who scoffed. Emily had told her that they would go buy clothes for her, but she had said her, not Jacob. "Right, 'Nessa?"

"Sure, kid. I don't got anything better to do." She shrugged, and took a bite of her muffin. She did want to go shopping with Jacob, and she also wanted to piss Bella off. Bella's jaw clenched more, if possible, and glared evilly at Vanessa. Vanessa shot her a totally fake smile and Jacob brightened.

"Well, ok then." Bella said curtly, with one last glare in Vanessa direction, she walked away.

"Are we really going shopping?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee, Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Nope." He popped the 'p', "I just needed her to get off my back, and she's real clingy."

"Who's Edward?" she asked, Jacob tensed up and avoided her gaze. "What's up with you and Bella? You dating?" she asked, nonchalant, but she really wanted to know.

"Uh, no; Edward is Bella's boyfriend. Bella and I are just really good friends."

"That's not what it looks like to me." Vanessa whispered. The way Bella looked at him, possessively, like nobody could get close or even breathe near her Jacob.

"Well, we are; nothing romantic about us. Well, one time…Never mind." He muttered.

"Tell me." She insisted.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to say, we were just friends and that's the end of that." He said briskly, Vanessa looked at the ocean, hurt. He didn't' have to say it that way, she wasn't stupid. "I'm sorry." Jacob murmured, grabbing her hand in his. She nodded and didn't look at him. She didn't pull her hand away thou.

"It's ok."

"One time, Edward left Bella because, well, just because. She was super depressed and she came over almost every day just to talk and eventually we became best friends. She needed me, she was s like a zombie, and you should have seen her. I brought her back to life and well, uh, I fell in love with her. Her boyfriend returned and she ran back to him, like a little puppy. She left me heartbroken." He said in disgust, Vanessa's eyes started to water. How dare she leave him like that? Jacob was everything she would ever want, he was attractive and he was always happy, cheerful. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So sad." She bit her lip and tried to stop crying; Jacob chuckled and wiped a tear from her face.

"Why are you crying?" he hugged her to his chest, and she hugged him back. Her fingertips didn't even touch.

"Because she was a huge skanky-bitch." He smelled good, like the forest. She tried not to make too obvious that she smelled him and tried to hide it by sniffling.

"It's ok, I'm over her anyway." Jacob held her in his arms, and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Bella no longer affected him; the only thing that mattered now was Vanessa. He kissed her hair, cautiously and since she didn't knee him or anything he kissed her exposed neck.

Vanessa's heart sped up, Jacob had kissed her. He kissed her neck but nonetheless. She closed her eyes against his chest, and Jacob's lips grazed her skin again. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed Jacob away. Jacob looked at her, a wild look on his eyes. Vanessa coughed and sat back down eating her muffin. She kept thinking about the kiss and her skin burned where he had kissed her. Jacob glanced at her, as he began his eighth muffin. He knew that it always started out like this, that's the way it was with Kim and Jared, she would give up. Wouldn't she?

**A/N-**

**What'd you guys think? (:**

**So, from now on, I'm going to leave you guys a _Question_ or a S_urvey_: D and you guys tell me your answer in the reviews. I'm aiming for at least 6 reviews:D come on guys haa**

**Any who, Do you guys think that Kim Kardashian's butt is real? I've always wondered; leave your answer in the review please. LOL**

**Love,**

**Lie**


	5. blahhh

**A/N-**

**bleghhhh i hate this chapter.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me please**

In the past two weeks Vanessa and Jacob had been hanging out pretty much every day. She was starting to warm up to him, but not that much. He hadn't tried to kiss her any more, yet. Collin came over also, but less than Jacob. They were closer then peanut butter and jelly. Collin even found her a job at his mom's grocery store in Forks. Vanessa eagerly agreed, she didn't want to stay at the house any longer; looking at Sam and Emily giving each other googly eyes, and the boys stuffing their face with Emily's great cooking.

It was her first day and not one customer walked thru the door. She was starting to wonder if the store go any customers at all, maybe it was just a slow day. Vanessa glanced up at somebody walked into the store. It was Jacob; Vanessa smiled back at him, willingly. Jacob was like a brother or best friend to her.

"What time does your shift end?" Jacob asked, smiling his bright smile. Vanessa's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Half an hour." she rolled her eyes, and looked into Jacob's intense eyes. His eyes were three different colors, she noticed. She leaned on her palm on the table, leaning closer to Jacob's eyes. Jacob grinned and leaned on his palm also, their lips were centimeters away.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" he whispered huskily, putting a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Yes." she giggled and sat up straight. She realized how easy it could be to kiss him, or let him kiss her. Jacob looked hurt for a second then he smiled again.

"Come on let's go." He grabbed her hand as she grabbed the keys to close up the store. They ran thru the rain, laughing all the way up to his car. They were soaking wet by the time they got to the car, Vanessa turned on the heat on full blast and put her freezing hands against the filtered hot air. Jacob put a hand against her back and pulled her closer to him, and she shivered in delight. He was like a walking air conditioner.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously, once her teeth had stopped chattering

"Somewhere." Jacob smirked, and Vanessa put her still cold hand against his neck, he winced. Mission accomplished. "I'm still not going to tell you, Ane" Ane was his personal nickname for her, since everybody called her 'Nessie'.

Vanessa pouted throughout the whole trip, and that made Jacob smirk more. Jacob reached out for her hand and threaded her fingers thru hers. He looked at her cautiously, afraid she was going to pull away. Vanessa looked out the window at the passing forest, her heart beating like crazy. She kept looking out the window to avoid looking at Jacob, and to avoid him seeing her blush. They sat in silence throughout the trip; oddly it was comforting and not awkward. Jacob rubbed his finger down and up her hand and she fought the urge to kiss him right then and there. They were friends for God's sakes. They stopped in an Italian restaurant; it had a neon sign which read 'Giuseppe's Pizzeria'.

Jacob told her to stay in the car and ran around to open her door; Vanessa smiled and patted his head like a dog. Jacob chuckled, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. The waitress threw Vanessa an ugly look when she saw her with Jacob. Thinking that there was no way in hell that she could get him, Vanessa just smiled sweetly.

"What will you be having?" she asked flirtatiously to Jacob, who was looking at Vanessa with an adoring look.

"Two cokes and Spaghetti." He replied, winking at Vanessa, who giggled and blushed like a giddy school girl.

"And you?" she practically spat at Vanessa.

"Meat ravioli." She handed her menu to the waitress and smirked. Dinner was going to be fun. The waitress shot her one last glare and stomped away. "Did you see that?" she asked incredulously.

"See what?"

"She practically threw herself at you."

"Oh. I didn't know you were the jealous type." he joked, grabbing his fingers in hers.

"Nope; we're not an item anyways." Jacob looked around in confusion and bit his lip. _Great_, she thought, _I hurt Jacob._

_But it's true. _A little voice inside her said

_He looks so sad, like a puppy._

Vanessa smiled to soften the blow, and then she scooted her chair, so they were no longer in front of each other, but instead next to each other. Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. _Someday,_ Jacob thought. Someday they were going to be together he just knew it. The waitress returned with their drinks and set them on the table then flounced away. Jacob chuckled.

"You see the affect you have on these women?"

"I only have eyes for one girl." Jacob murmured, Vanessa starting choking on her coke. Who was this other girl? She wondered and felt a tiny stab of jealousy.

_You guys are just friends, cool it._

_But he's so cute, have you even looked at his eyes? _

_Shut your fucking mouth, we are just FRIENDS._

_Yeah right._

Great, now she was talking to herself. She really was going crazy. They stayed quiet their hearts beating furiously. Jacob scolded himself. Why did he say that? Now he was just going to scare her off. Vanessa looked down at their intertwined hands, and mentally sighed. What was going on with her? The waitress practically threw their food at them and this set Vanessa off.

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed. The waitress, whose name tag read 'Suzy', glared at Vanessa.

"Excuse me, midget?" Vanessa snorted.

"Nice comeback, skank." The manager strided over to both of them, Jacob constricted his hands against her forearms. Suzy glared at Vanessa, who was trying to push Jacob's arms away from her.

"What's going on over here?" he asked, glaring at a blushing Suzy.

"Well, sir…I mean… Mr. Harris."

"It was my entire fault." Vanessa said, "You know PMS and stuff, it really isn't her fault."

_Not entirely_, the voice in her head said

_Shove it._

The manager blushed a deep red and nodded, Suzy looked relieved. The little crowd that had grown around them, dispersed quickly. No excitement to see anymore.

"Well let's not let this happen again." He nodded at Suzy and smiled at Vanessa. He walked away his ample tummy, shaking. Nearly falling off of his short legs. Suzy shot her a dark look and whooshed around. Vanessa sat down, and pulled her chair to the other side of the table, avoiding Jacob's eyes. She was ashamed of the way she acted.

"Ane?" Jacob asked, biting his lip. She seemed rather quiet and distant, taking a bite out of her ravioli.

"Gosh, Im sorry Jacob; I don't know what came over me. I'm such a bitch." She moaned hiding her face in her hands. She felt really bad about this.

"You could have totally kicked her ass." Jacob smirked, she giggled. What was wrong with her? She hated Jacob Black a couple days ago and now she's all lovey dovey with him? She frowned at him and pushed his hands away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Black." There, much better.

* * *

><p>After leaving Vanessa at Sam's house he went over to his garage, the place where he relaxes most of the time. Embry and Quil were there before him, drinking his secret stash of beer.<p>

"So she almost got in a fight with some waitress just because she looking at you?" Embry asked.

"The girl was being rude." Jacob tried to justify, but really, he wished that Vanessa was jealous. At least she was warming up to him and that was something.

"Yeah, right." Quil snorts, taking a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Dude, it's pretty damn obvious that she likes you." Embry laughs, an Jacob sulks. He doesn't understand what is so damn funny.

"But she doesn't show it." Jacob insists, even thou he knows; he just wants them to say it again to make sure he isn't going crazy.

"Remember when Amy Louis liked you? You didn't even notice it, until she practically screwed you at Sean's party." Embry snorts.

"Shut up, Embry. She only blew him, no sex involved." Quil rolls his eyes, thanking the gods that he doesn't have to worry about Claire liking him or not for another ten years or so.

"Bella did like me." Jacob frowns, remembering Bella, and refusing to listen to this foolishness.

"Bella liked Mr. Popsicle dick, not you." Embry chuckles, throwing his embry beer bottle to Jacob. Jacob stares off into the distance, did Vanessa really like him?

"Don't listen to this douchebag, Vanessa and Bella are two different people. Vanessa is fiery and Bella's…uh..she's Bella." Quil puts a hand on Jacob's arm, in comforting way.

"Woah Quil, way to go gay there." Quil takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Shut it, Embry." Quil hisses.

"I didn't know that you liked your men so fiery." Embry snorts, laughing at his own bad humor. Quil nudges Jacob as Bella Swan walks into the garage.

"Come on Embry, we have patrol." He says grabbing Embry by the ear and dragging him to the door. Embry yells out a string of profanities.

"Hey Jake." Bella smiles and sits next to Jacob on the work bench.

"Bells." Jacob greets her, his mind still in the gutter.

"What you doing?" she asks, smiling.

"Hey Jacob, Sam told me to tell you that..." Vanessa walks into the garage, her smile falters when she sees Jacob and Bella next to each other. "Oh, hey Bella."

"Hi." Bella nods at her, she doesn't like Vanessa. Vanessa glares at her and Jacob smiles and hugs Vanessa tightly. Vanessa can't help but smile smugly at Bella.

"You have a pack meeting in ten minutes." she says and smiles, walking out of the garage leaving a smiling Jacob and a frowning Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**you guys should listen to this band, Meg&Dia **

**They're friggin' awesome!(: Ohhh**

**You guys have any cool bands?.-.**


	6. BooomBoomPow

**A/N-**

**this chapter is kindaa small, sorry.**

**Oh btw, you guys are superduper duh-mazing for adding this to your favorites and alerts and OFCOURSE reviewing!**

**I 3 you guys(: btw..again... Vanessa doesn't know about the pack and imprinting and stuff, so yup**

Vanessa stood sitting on the steps of Emily's house, waiting for Jacob to get there. Sam had kicked her out, telling her to 'get lost or go to the beach'. Vanessa didn't leave; she wanted to find out why Sam had kicked her out. She looked up as Victim numero 1 walked up the path; Embry walked up the path, smiling.

"Hey kid." Embry greeted.

"Embryo, can I ask you something?" She continued, ignoring his protests. "Why do you guys have a meeting?" She realized that being blunt was one way to try it, if that didn't work then she had a million other ways.

"Kid, I told you to stop using that nickname." he chuckled and ruffled her hair. She shot him a glare; he sighed and bit his lip. "We're the 'protectors' of La Push."

"Oh, really?" Vanessa rolled her eyes dramatically. "Do you protect them from the oh, so mighty bears?"

"Look kid, we do better things than that. We protect them from mightier things then just stupid old bears." He lowered his voice to a whisper, Vanessa leaned in to hear. She wanted to see what ridiculous thing he would tell her. "There are dangerous things in this world, you see. There are-"

"Embry! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jacob stood in front of them, his arms crossed, glaring at a blushing Embry.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kiss your girl." Embry chuckled; Vanessa blushed, realizing that their lips were closer than they were supposed to be. He stood up, stretched and left Vanessa and Jacob alone. Jacob sat next to Vanessa, grabbing his furiously hot hand in hers. Vanessa bit her lip, wondering if Jacob was going to tell her off for almost kissing Embry.

"If he ever tries to kiss you I will kill him." Jacob smirked and Vanessa laughed.

"Don't worry Jacob; I'll make sure to kill him before you do."

"If anybody's going to be kissing you, it's going to be me." Vanessa glared at him and rolled her eyes, faking anger. Secretly a little part of her wanted him to kiss her; to hold her and call her his. To tell her she was beautiful even when she looked like crap. She wanted somebody to look at her the way that Sam looks at Emily. Was that something to much to ask?

She scooted closer to Jacob and leaned her head on his shoulder; she wanted to see if he would tell her anything about why Sam had kicked her out for this 'meeting'. Jacob tensed, Vanessa only acted nice then she acted bitchy later. There was always a price to pay afterword.

"Why did Sam kick me out of the house?" she whispered into his ear. Jacob closed his eyes and felt the familiar clenching of his stomach and the sudden tightness in his pants. He let a deep gasp of air out; he hasn't felt this way since he loved Bella so much.

"I don't know." he managed to get it out. Vanessa smiled, she liked having this power.

"Really?" She smiled and put her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He bit his lip; he had to fight this sudden urge. How did Jared do it at first? Think about nuns or something like that? He tried, he thought of nuns and dead kittens and nothing worked. The problem was that he couldn't, she was wearing tiny little plaid shorts that barely covered her ass. It should be illegal for women to wear shorts this short.

"Yes... I mean, No... God! I don't know." He gasped. "Can you move your hand?" He whispered, Vanessa chuckled. This side of Jacob was so cute.

"I'll be at the beach." She smiled and flounced off, Jacob stared off at her. When did she gain the power to make him feel this? Vanessa didn't worry, she would find out sooner or later, even if she died while doing so.

"So guys," Sam began. "The Cullens have informed us that there seems to be a trace of vampires around here. It's seems they're after Bella, again." he added as an afterthought. The whole pack full of wolves groaned, Bella was always bringing problems to their town.

"When doesn't that little skank bring problems here?" Leah hissed, glaring at Jacob. Jacob looked down at his pants, he still hadn't calmed down since when he was with Vanessa and he wanted to make sure that people couldn't tell.

"Leah." Sam hissed, glaring at her. Leah slumped down and crossed her arms. Jacob realizing that it wasn't THAT obvious, straighten up.

"So what do you want us to do? Help the popsicle dick sucker?" Paul chuckled.

"Our job is to protect people, even if they like cold dick." Leah added, smirking. The whole pack started to chuckle, Jacob moved his pants around. _I'm never going to let Vanessa do that ever again, _Jacob thought,_ now the pack is laughing at me. _ Jacob glared at them; they were acting childish, so what if he couldn't calm down? It was his imprint.

"Leah." Sam threatened, "Yes we have to protect everybody from these vampires." The pack groaned, even thou they liked some vampire ass kicking once in a while it didn't mean that they liked doing it every single week.

"So we done here?" Jacob asked, glaring at everybody. "Because I have something to do."

"Yes, meeting dismissed." Jacob stood up, walking slowly to the door. "By the way Jacob, you might want to take a long cold shower." Sam added, chuckling. The rest of the pack exploded into hysterics, while a blushing Jacob fled from the house.

**A/N-**

**RANDOMCOOKIENINJA: i dont like Bella either, lol that makes two of us**

**EclipseLover97: your my faithful review, thanks so much for your review(:**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: thankss you my faithfull reviewerrrr(:**

**allaboutLOVEsexMAGIC: thnkss for your revieww hotshot, lmao that was cheesy btw i love your one shots! blackwater all the way**


	7. Kiss Me

**A/N-**

**Hello Readers(:**

**thank you for everything, you guys are truly amazing!  
>Your reviews make me smile c: R&amp;R!<strong>

Vanessa had tried for the longest time to pry out the information from Jacob, Embry, Emily and even Sam, but nobody had trusted her and told her the truth. They always told her that it was something private, and she couldn't help but feel crabby. Why were they hiding something from her? Collin wouldn't even tell her and she was beyond pissed. What she did notice was that Sam and his little minions would always come home at about three in the morning. Sam would leave at about midnight, and Emily seemed okay with it all. One night Vanessa began to plan a little scheme. She would follow Sam and see what he was hiding that was so special.

That night that she was going to follow Sam, she ate dinner with him, Emily and the rest of the guys, acting like if everything was just dandy. She laughed at Embry's obscene jokes, rolled her eyes at Sam's speeches and ignored Jacob. She was still mad that he didn't want to tell her. Then she watched Family Guy with Embry and laid her head on Jacob's lap, trying to ignore that little voice inside of her that told her that her plan was going to fail. She couldn't stand when people hid things from her; she had to find out one way or another.

Jacob ran his finger thru her hair, he could tell that he not telling her about the vampires was pissing her off and he liked it. He liked having that power, just like she had the power to make him feel like horny little bastard. He groaned as he remembered her legs in those short shorts, he didn't need another reminder. Around ten o'clock the boys started to leave, saying that they had to shower and take a quick power nap. After telling the boys goodbye, Vanessa went to her room and started to get ready herself.

Thirty minutes later Vanessa was ready in a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. She walked out the back door and ran into the forest so she could hide behind a tree; all that she needed now was to wait. The snapping of twigs woke her up to a halt, she glanced around, surprised. What was she doing in the forest? Then she remembered her waiting for Sam to get out so she can stalk him. She glanced around looking for any sign of him and saw Sam walking in cutoffs in the opposite direction of her.

Vanessa waited until he was at least ten feet away from her and then she began to follow him. The binoculars that she had managed to steal from Sam's storage room, hanging on her neck. Sam walked his head down, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Vanessa walked as quietly as she could, trying her hardest not to make a racket. Sam kept walking, and then he stopped. He reached down and pulled his shorts down. Vanessa almost threw up. So that's why he came here? To masturbate?

She looked at Sam as he seemed to be in some sort of trance then she could hardly believe what happened. The air around Sam seemed to be shimmering, and then Sam grew a tail and paws. Vanessa's jaw dropped was she really seeing Sam turn into a wolf, or was she just crazy. Vanessa bit her lip to keep from screaming as Wolf-Sam howled. Vanessa back peddled and tripped on a root. She fell flat on her back, and cursed silently. She closed her eyes and waited in anticipation for the wolf that she still couldn't believe was Sam, to come to eat or get mad at her.

A minute passed, then another, she opened both hazel eyes and looked around. Wolf-Sam was nowhere in sight. She sighed in happiness and ran her fingers thru her hair. Was Sam really a wolf or was she just crazy? The little hairs in the back of her stood up as she heard a wolf howl not so far away from her.

* * *

><p>Vanessa sat in a corner against the wall in her room, her eyes tightly closed. She couldn't believe that Sam was half wolf. Emily knocked on her door for the fifth time, and Vanessa ignored it. She couldn't bear to look at Emily or Sam in the eyes. Now she knew that those scars in Emily's face were from Sam the wolf. She wondered if he hit her often. Vanessa didn't know what to do, she wanted to leave before Sam hurt her also but she didn't want to leave Emily by herself.<p>

"Nessie?" Collin asked from the other side of the door. Vanessa recoiled; she didn't want to be near any of _them _right now. She knew that they all were unnatural and they were freaks of nature. Collin tried to barge in but the dresser that Vanessa had managed to put there blocked him. She heard lots of voices and she hid her eyes in her hands. She needed to get out of here, soon. She had to leave Collin, Emily, Embry and Jacob. _Oh, Jacob, _she couldn't bear to leave Jacob, even if he was a freak of nature. She wiped something from her eye and realized it was a tear.

Jacob stood outside Vanessa's door, the rest of the pack kept arguing with each other in the kitchen about what was wrong with her. Jacob knew, Jacob knew that she watched Sam phase and now she was scared. She wasn't stupid, but she was sneaky. He suspected that something was up when she laughed at Embry's impression of Sam even thou it wasn't that funny. He saw her go thru the backdoor and fall asleep behind a tree, hell, he was the one who made noise so she could follow Sam. He didn't like that she saw Sam naked but he absolutely hated leaving her in the dark about the whole wolf fiasco.

"Ane, it's me Jacob. Can I come in?" he asked, cautiously. He heard her shuffling to the door and move things around. She opened the door, looking at the floor the entire time. Jacob stepped into the room, he looked around amazed. The room was a mess which was weird since she was such neat freak about everything. Vanessa locked the door and put the dresser behind the door, she collapsed to tears on the floor. Jacob almost instantly sat next to her. She cried silently and Jacob's heart throbbed. She was in pain and the pain went both ways.

"I'm sorry if we freak you out." Jacob whispered. Vanessa looked at him incredulously, he knew? "Yeah, I know you saw Sam." Jacob said, pushing a curl around the back of her ear, Vanessa scooted over so she was practically on his lap. Jacob scooped her up and put her on his lap, putting both his arms around her. Vanessa closed her eyes and breathed in Jacob's smell, she sighed. Why did he have to smell so damn delicious? She wondered if he tasted delicious as well. Vanessa glanced up at Jacob, who had his eyes closed and seemed to almost be asleep. Vanessa smirked and with both hands brought Jacob's face down to her level and touched her lips to his. Turns out he tasted delicious also.

Jacob relaxed and leaned into the kiss, Vanessa broke away and turned around so she was straddling Jacob. She kissed him again; Jacob pushed his tongue desperately against her lips. He tightened his grip around her; he couldn't believe this was happening. He had waited so long for this and now it was happening. Jacob kissed her neck desperately and she giggled. She closed her eyes, as his hands went up her shirt, slowly. She wanted this, she wanted him, and she's never felt this way before. Then suddenly the images flew across her eyes, like gunshots. It was like a movie moving in fast-forward, never stopping but somehow she remembered every bit. She remembered her family, Missy and Riley, her dog and _him_, especially him. She gasped as the flashing ended and Jacob took her shirt off.

"Jake!" she whispered urgently. Jacob who seemed to preoccupied trying to take the trap that they called a bra off, didn't hear her. "Jake!" she repeated.

"Too fast?" he asked, disappointed. He didn't want to stop and he thought that she didn't either, but then again he didn't want to do it in a house full of werewolves.

"No, it was perfect, you're perfect it's just, Jake, I remember everything now. I know who was the one who hurt Me." she whispered, looking into Jacob's eyes. Jacob emotions change almost instantly, from lust to hate. He gripped Vanessa's arms tightly.

"Who was it?" Vanessa swallowed, scared. She had never seen this side of Jacob before and it was kind of sexy.

"My boyfriend from back then, Michael." She whispered.

**A/N-**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me. **

**Cliffhanger :D don't u just hate me?  
>shoutouts to all my reviewers!<strong>


	8. I Love You

**A/N-**

**so this chapter is gonna be kinda awkward-ish, dont worry it will get better(:**

**thank you for your reviews. **

**you guys i'm thinking of just 4 or 5 more chapters and then its gonna be done!**

**btw-RIP: Amy Winehouse**

** RIP:Caylee Anthony x3 jus thought i should put that in there**

When Jacob used to think of a soul mate, he imagined Christine, his freshmen year girlfriend. They had dreams of getting married, until she cheated on him. Then it was Bella, for years, even thou Bella never admitted that she loved him. He never imagined that his soul mate would be Vanessa, with her twisted, twisted life. He never imagined that his soul mate wouldn't even remember her real name. That she wouldn't remember where she lived. He knew that every imprint had a story he just didn't think that his wouldn't even remember hers. He kept praying and wishing that she would remember, so he could hurt that son of a bitch that hurt his imprint. Then she remembered and the story wasn't pretty, he didn't think it would be.

Now they sat in the living room, waiting for Vanessa to make her decision of whether she was going to tell them or not. Jacob had dragged her over to the kitchen as soon as she told him. He wanted everybody to know, so they could hunt this Michael guy now. Vanessa wringed her hands nervously, biting her lip. She was still scared that they were werewolves. Even the word brought a shudder thru her.

"So? You gonna tell us?" Embry was the first one to break the ice.

"Well, um… Yeah." Vanessa started. "Well, I lived in Seattle, with my sister and my brother, Riley and Missy. My parents live in New York."

"And they just left their children by themselves?" Sam boomed the whole room winced; Sam had the loudest and scariest of voices.

"My brother's nineteen and well, they have to work." Vanessa justified.

"Hold old are you?" Collin asked, Jacob who sat next to him was tense and avoided looking at her. He had acted that way since he told her, she thought he was disgusted at her.

'I'm fifteen." She said, looking at Jacob who kept looking out the window. "I had a boyfriend, Michael." She whispered. "Well, he was kind of the one, who hurt me." Emily looked at her, her eyes gazed at her softly. The pack all went tense, they wanted to kill somebody.

"Why?" Collin asked.

"We have to kill him, it doesn't matter why!" Jacob stood up, shaking. Vanessa's eyes blurred with angry tears.

"You're ashamed Jacob? Is that it? I was raped!" Vanessa yelled, "It was against my own will! It wasn't my fault!" she ran out the house, into the forest. Maybe she was acting a bit dramatic but she had to leave. She was humiliated, she felt dirty. She wanted to wash all traces of him off of her, but she couldn't, the damage was done.

Collin ran after her, shooting a glare in Jacob's direction. He found her sitting on the forest ground, crying. He sat next to her and hugged her to his chest. He didn't understand why Jacob was acting this way, it wasn't her fault. He imagined if that was his own imprint and kind of understood Jacob, but then he thought of how something was stolen from her and he hated Jacob. She cried, rocking back and forth. He thought of the first time they met, making out in the forest. He couldn't imagine them kissing anymore. She was like his little sister, he couldn't even think of that.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok?" she asked.

"No, you look like shit." Vanessa sniggered, looking up at him; she smiled the tiniest of smiles.

"Thanks for the ego boost. Colin, why doesn't he understand that this isn't my fault?" she asked, sad again.

"Jacob is just jealous. I know I would be also." He said.

"I know you're a werewolf." She whispered.

"Oh really?" he asked, she nodded. "Oh well, Jacob was going to tell you anyways, I think. What's your real name?" he asked trying to change the subject from Jacob. He wasn't good with crying girls and he was a bit uneasy.

"Caylee Garcia." She said, her old name rolled off her tongue. It felt foreign to her; she was used to being called Vanessa.

"Oh, you're Latina?" he smirked. "Latin girls are hot."

"Puerto Rican." She punched his arm.

"You ready to go back now?" he asked. She wasn't crying anymore, his job was done. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Vanessa couldn't sleep right she groaned and sighed. By the time she returned to the house the whole pack was gone and Emily was only there. Emily said that Jacob felt awful and that he didn't mean to be that way. Vanessa almost felt sorry, almost. She was still miffed that he was disgusted or 'jealous' as Collin had said. He thought he didn't care that she was with another man, but she guess that he did.<p>

Jacob stood outside the window; he knew she couldn't sleep because she kept twisting around. He ached to be with her, to hold her, but he couldn't. She was still pissed that he had freaked out about the whole 'rape' thing. He just couldn't stand to leave her alone in a time like this. He felt like the worst imprintee in the world. He didn't mean to hurt her but somebody had touched his imprint before him. He had the right to feel horrible. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to go inside or he was going to kill himself.

Vanessa sighed; she needed Jacob, right now. She needs to talk to him, to hold him and probably try to continue where they left off before. Someone's insanely hot hand clamped around her mouth; she tried to scream but she couldn't. The other arm went around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's me, Jacob." He mumbled, putting his nose in her hair. Vanessa's heart stuttered. He was here. In her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, trying to sound annoyed. She turned around so she could look at him in the eyes. He looked sad and his eyes were swollen, almost like if he was crying before he came here. He looked like such a little boy not like the man that he was.

"I had to talk to you. I'm sorry." He whispered, Vanessa's scowl softened, she couldn't help it.

"I thought you were disgusted."

"I'm not disgusted or ashamed. I'm pissed at him for doing that to you. I wanted to be the-" he blushed, closing his eyes.

"First?" Vanessa asked. He nodded; she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, almost instinctively, Vanessa couldn't help but relax into his mouth, and she was everything he wanted and then some. They kissed for a while, and then his hands went to the bottom of her shirt. He looked at her before he did, she nodded. It couldn't be any more perfect then that. Her heart beat stuttered in perfect symphony with his. Jacob was glad she was his imprint and he didn't care if somebody had touched her before him, all that mattered was that they were together. He had been thinking about this moment forever, and nothing he had imagined would be as beautiful as it was right now.

Later when they were a tangle of sweaty limbs was when he whispered in her ear "I love you." She couldn't ask for anything more perfect then that, she wasn't sure there was something more perfect then this.

**A/N-**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Tell me, thank you for your reviews!**


	9. Let's Get It On!

_with school starting i'm not going to get to update much, sorry. I'll try my best! _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are drop dead amazing! BTW! you guys should read my homegirs story:_

_'Get Away' By: allaboutLOVEsexMAGIC -it's in my favorites on my profile!- Its a Kim and Jared story I love it Yes, i just pimped out her story ;D sue me! REVIEW thank you to everyone who has favorited and alerted!_

_BTW!- I have picture of Vanessa on my profile!_

Vanessa's head was in the clouds, she was a happy as she could be. Jacob and she were officially together, for the last week. He mostly sleeps in her room after patrol, much to Sam's dismay. The whole pack knew that she knew about the werewolves. It didn't really freak her out anymore; she was kind of used to it. She couldn't imagine the guys as normal guys; she knew that they were hiding something from her, again. She mostly tried not to dwell too much on it.

Emily was still as motherly as ever, cooking for her, giving her space after Vanessa gained her memory back, even backing her up with Sam when he got mad for Jacob staying the night, which Sam did. Vanessa was happy with this little fake family of hers, what was she thinking? They were family, the best family she could ask for. Emily had given her space, given her time to chill out from calling her family. Vanessa was secretly scared; would her parents whisk her away? Did they even know she was missing? Her siblings? Her ex?

Vanessa gnawed at her fingernails as she sat on the stool at the store; she let her thoughts fade away thinking about her family. She didn't even notice Jacob's arms wrap around her waist and his lips kissing her neck. He spun her around so she would face him. She smiled and kissed him. She had him, she needed him. He was everything to her. She leaned into him as he hugged her.

"What are you doing here so early?" she whispered, she could hear his heartbeat; it almost lulled her to sleep. It was like her own secret symphony.

"I skipped patrol to come see you and to eat of course." He chuckled. The boys would mostly eat out the entire store which they would pay back later. They were the stores best and pretty much only customers.

"It's always about food with you." She snorted, and pushed him away. "Go on and eat whatever you need, just try not to eat the whole store." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"The food can wait, you are more important. So I wanted to know do you want to have a quickie in the back. Nobody ever comes in anyways; we could make all the noise we want." Jacob smirked and Vanessa shook her head. Leave it to him to want to 'do it' as he referred, in the back of the store. It was gross, it was degrading, and it was sexy. She giggled, what was she thinking? But then again, in Sam's house they had to be super-duper quiet especially with Sam's super hearing, this was like a blessing.

"Okay, let's go." She ran to the back, Jacob hot on her heels. He grabbed her by the waist pushing her against the potato chips aisle. The aisle fell to the ground things cracking and popping. It didn't stop them thou, they were much too preoccupied sticking their tongues down each other's throat. He reached for her shirt pulling it over her. His hands griped her thighs, he loved her thighs, they were smooth, tan and soft. She took off his shirt, lightly nipping his lip. His hands reached higher, disappointment overpowered him, she was wearing panties. He thought girls didn't wear them with skirts, but skirts were easier than those tight jeans she always wore, that were a huge inconvenience taking off.

"Good thing you're wearing a skirt." He whispered into her neck, his warm breathe giving her shivers. She pulled back from him and tackled him, him falling to the ground. She was surprised, how did she manage to make him fall? She straddled him, sticking her tongue down his throat once more. He grabbed her hips, gyrating them to his. She let out a little moan, he smirked. He loved that sound. His hands went up her skirt, lightly touching her.

"Humph!" somebody screamed. Vanessa and Jake looked at each other, their eyes wide. Vanessa closed her eyes, counting to ten. This was beyond embarrassing, what if it was Sam? She looked up and came face to face with the one and only, Isabella Swan and her boyfriend Edward. "Is this a store or a hotel?" she asked, glaring at Vanessa. Jacob started to laugh, his hand still up her skirt and Vanessa glared at him. Why wasn't he embarrassed?

"Uhmm, welcome to The Quick Shopper, what would you like to buy?" she asked in a whisper, while Jacob's hand stroked her thigh. She couldn't concentrate and he knew it. He just smirked and kissed her thigh. "Stop it!" she hissed. Bella's glare turned even more deadly and Edward lips twitched. She pushed his hands away and stood up, looking for her shirt. She ran a hand thru her hair and found it tossed by the fallen potato chip aisle. She quickly put it on and ran to the register where Bella and Edward were standing.

"Well, we were going to buy some popcorn but it looks like all your merchandize it ruined." Edward said in a musical voice, Vanessa blushed. "So looks like we'll be leaving. Have fun." He smirked and Bella glared at Vanessa.

"What bitch?" Vanessa asked. Edward frowned.

"I'm the bitch? At least I wasn't screwing my boyfriend instead of doing my job." Bella's fist hit the counter with a big 'BANG! Edward grabbed the hysterical Bella by the waist and swung her over his shoulder. "Edward put me down! I swear Edward….." her cries drifted away as they walked outside. Jacob chuckled, still not wearing his shirt.

"This is so embarrassing." She leaned her head onto her palms.

"Not really. Soo are we gonna finish this or not?" he grabbed her hips pushing them to his. He kissed her neck and Vanessa groaned. She wasn't so sure she wanted to do it in the store anymore. He started to suck on her neck and she closed her eyes. That felt really good, she thought.

"We have to clean up." She whispered, Jacob groaned.

"Fine, you owe me tonight." He smirked and she nodded. They had a plan.

* * *

><p>She closed the door behind her at Emily's house, her day was pretty good. After Jacob and her finished cleaning, Jacob ate the ruined merchandize and then they went to go make out in the back for the rest of her work day. Then, after getting caught, once again, by Embry and the guys they all went for a quick swim at the beach. After nearly emptying out the entire store. Now, she was finally home and Jacob had gone to patrol.<p>

"You home?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Uhh." She said, walking to the kitchen. Sam met her halfway, Vanessa smiled uneasily. Sam had a weird look on his face.

"Sit on a chair, please. We need to talk." He murmur, Vanessa stared at him incredulously. Was Sam blushing? She sat and twitched around, Sam sat in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So?" she asked after two minutes of awkward silence.

"Right. So… Uhmm…. I'm gonna cut right to the point." He cleared his throat, staring at the wall behind Vanessa. What was wrong with him? "Areyouandjacobusingprotection?" he blurted out quickly.

"What?" she asked, Sam was being really weird. Sam sighed.

"Emily! Do I really have to do this?" he yelled. Emily sniggered from the other room.

"Oh come on. You know how much I was waiting for this?" Sam sighed once again.

"Are. You. And. Jacob. Using. Protection?" he asked, slowly. Vanessa blanched; was this really happening. She blushed furiously and Sam winced.

"Uh, yeah." She mumbled, Emily giggled from the other room.

"What kind?"

"Condoms, you know?" she blushed. This was the most embarrassing day ever.

"Well, you know, since we are werewolves the condoms don't really work." _He cleared his throat. Gosh, he looks so uncomfortable_, she thought.

"So what are you saying? That I should stop using them; or stop sex?" she asked,

"Emily is going to take you to go get the pill, they're more effective." He muttered.

"Ok, cool. Hey Sam, do you think it's wise to keep a water bottle on my nightstand? 'Cause it gets real stuffy and hot." Sam nodded and got redder, Vanessa continued. "Oh my gosh, I remember one time after you know, I was super sweaty. So we decided to take a shower, gosh it was amazing. The cold water feels real good after…Hey! Where are you going? Sam?" Vanessa chuckled. Mission accomplished. She made Sam as uncomfortable as ever. This was hilarious.

_Love it? Hate it? Review!_


End file.
